Eaglestar
Eaglestar '''is a dusty brown furred she-cat with light dusty brown paws, chest, belly, muzzle, tailtip, front paws, a dark dusty brown nosetip, ears, back paws, marking under tailtip and light orange eyes. '''Eaglestar '''was the leader of RiverClan in the forest territories. She was born as '''Eaglekit '''to Brindleface and Whitestar alongside Ashkit and Fernkit. As an apprentice, Eaglekit receives the name of '''Eaglepaw. She is mentored by Fireheart. She doesn't trust the tom, as he had plans of his own. During the fight between RiverClan and ThunderClan, she witnesses the murder of Redtail and runs back to ThunderClan, but Oakheart stops her. She is then brought to RiverClan camp where she meets Crookedstar, RiverClan's leader and Oakheart's brother. Oakheart becomes her mentor in RiverClan. She agrees at Bluestar's decision of exiling Fireheart at a Gathering. She is then made a warrior under the name of Eagleheart. She becomes Oakheart's mate after he breaks up with Bluestar. Together, they have Elkkit, Emberkit and Sharpkit. She adopts Ashfur's kits, Warrenkit, Applekit and Burntkit. She tells Oakheart, now Oakstar, to make them apprentices since they were 6 moons. She mentors Scarpaw, but Scarpaw gets killed by Firestar. She is now deputy of RiverClan and mentors Riverpaw. After Bluestar's ultimate sacrifice, she mourns for her old leader's death. Oakstar gets stuck within a fox trap set up by Tawnypelt. She and Ashfur witness Tawnypelt's death, and frees Oakstar, who eventually dies and goes to StarClan. She then travels to the Moonstone with Mudfur to receive her nine lives and receives the name of Eaglestar. She meets up with Firestar and Socks and sees Socks murder his half-brother. She fights in the battle with BloodClan, killing Socks with one fatal blow to his neck. She also participates in the Great Battle, killing her long-time enemy and making him vanish. History Eaglestar's Prophecy "A''s much as I love you, I'd never let you go, Oakstar..." — Eagleheart to Oakstar before he passes on to StarClan ''Eaglestar's Prophecy, page 289 Eaglekit is seen playing with Ashkit and Fernkit until she hears Bluestar talk about a prophecy saying that eagles would save her clan, but Whitestorm doesn't believe it, stating that eagles would take away their kits. She continues playing with her siblings until Brindleface tells them a story about Fireheart. She states that Fireheart once was a kittypet under the name of Rusty. Rusty liked to adventure and one day he met Graypaw along with Bluestar and Lionheart. Eaglekit seemed interested in the story, but goes to sleep while Brindleface continues telling her siblings about Fireheart. 6 moons pass by, and it's time for the three to become apprentices. Eaglekit becomes Eaglepaw under the mentorship of Fireheart. She doesn't trust the tom, as he has ambitions of his own. Bluestar sends Fireheart, her and Redtail on a mission to get back Sunningrocks. Redtail orders her to hide and watch the fight, and she does what she's told. Oakheart, the deputy of RiverClan fights back and Fireheart goes past him, killing Redtail. Eaglepaw runs away but Oakheart catches her. Oakheart tells her to follow him, and she follows him. She is then introduced to Crookedstar, the leader of RiverClan. Crookedstar welcomes her into RiverClan, saying that she'll be under the guidance of Oakheart. She enjoys her training with the RiverClan tom. She goes to the Gathering where Fireheart tells the cats that Oakheart killed Redtail. Oakheart tells Fireheart that he killed Redtail, but tells Bluestar that Fireheart was the one who killed her deputy. Bluestar makes a decision of banishing Fireheart or her mate, Oakheart. Tallstar, Crookedstar and Bluestar agree on banishing Fireheart while Brokenstar agrees on banishing Oakheart. Fireheart is then exiled from ThunderClan, heading to the barn. Ashpaw and Eaglepaw say that Fireheart was a true villain all along. The Gathering continues like normal until it's time for them to leave. All Clans leave and Eaglepaw receives the name of Eagleheart. She watches Oakheart break up with Bluestar. Oakheart tells her that he loved her instead of Bluestar. Soon after, they become mates. A few moons later, she gives birth to Elkkit, Emberkit and Sharpkit. Ashfur tells her that he wished he had kits of his own. Ashfur gives upon his kits Warrenkit, Applekit and Burntkit to her. 6 moons later, she tells Oakstar to make the 6 kits into apprentices. Oakstar gives Elkkit, Emberkit, Sharpkit, Warrenkit, Applekit and Burntkit the names of Elkpaw, Emberpaw, Sharppaw, Warrenpaw, Applepaw and Burntpaw. He also makes Scarkit an apprentice under the mentorship of Eagleheart with the name of Scarpaw. Firestar and FireClan attack RiverClan, killing Scarpaw and her daughter, Elkpaw. She mourns for Scarpaw and Elkpaw's loss, and is given Rainpaw as an apprentice. Her and her brother's kits become warriors known as Embershadow, Sharpfang, Warrenbreeze, Applebird and Burntflame. Riverpaw becomes a warrior known as Rivertail. Dogs invade the gorge soon after, and Bluestar is thrown off the gorge, only to be helped by Mistyfoot and Stonefur. Eagleheart mourns for Bluestar's loss and receives the deputy position by Oakstar after Feathertail dies. Not soon after that, her and Ashfur see Oakstar in a fox trap set up by Tawnypelt. Tawnypelt gets killed by Mothwing, and she frees Oakstar. She mourns for Oakstar's loss and goes to the Moonstone with Mudfur, receiving her nine lives and the name of Eaglestar. She goes to the Gathering where she sees Firestar and Socks. Firestar leaps at Socks, but Socks rips away all his lives. Socks lashes his tail and fights with Eaglestar, but Eaglestar kills Socks before he could rip away her first life. Her friends look at her, and she smiles at them for being true friends. Eaglestar's Journey Coming soon :3 = Category:Characters Category:Leaders Category:RiverClan cats Category:Deputies Category:ThunderClan cats Category:HawkClan residents